1978 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 1978 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the last year the North Atlantic Basin used the "ALL FEMALE" name pattern. The season officially started on June 1, and officially ended on November 30, the period of the year when it delimits the most tropical cyclone formation. Yet, storm formation can occur at any time of the year. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 1978 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1978 till:01/12/1978 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1978 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:7 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/1978 till:04/06/1978 color:TS text:Alyssa (TS) from:10/06/1978 till:16/06/1978 color:TS text:Blanche (TS) from:14/06/1978 till:25/06/1978 color:C3 text:Chantal (C3) from:28/06/1978 till:05/07/1978 color:C2 text:Debora (C2) from:02/07/1978 till:09/07/1978 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) barset:break from:20/07/1978 till:30/07/1978 color:C4 text:Gwen (C4) from:01/08/1978 till:10/08/1978 color:C4 text:Hilda (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1978 till:01/06/1978 text:May from:01/06/1978 till:01/07/1978 text:June from:01/07/1978 till:01/08/1978 text:July from:01/08/1978 till:01/09/1978 text:August from:01/09/1978 till:01/10/1978 text:September from:01/10/1978 till:01/11/1978 text:October from:01/11/1978 till:01/12/1978 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alyssa On May 29th, hurricane hunters discovered a swirling thunderstorm near the Yucatan Peninsula. Becoming organized, it becomes a tropical storm over favorable conditions and attained the name "Alyssa" just before midday on May 30. It continues moving North to Texas as it intensifies, peaking as a 50 mph storm shortly before making landfall in Texas in the early morning hours of June 2. Considerable crop damage were reported. Two tornadoes touched down near Houston, Texas killing 6 people. In Louisisana, 2 windsurfers drowned. Many banana plants were uprooted. continuing northwards, Alyssa dissapates in June 4. Overall damages were $6.8 milion. Tropical Storm Blanche One week after Tropical Storm Alyssa had dissipated, an area of disturbed weather is being organized just South of Cuba. A few hours later, it develops into a Tropical Storm and attained the name "Blanche" on June 10. Moving north - northwest at a rate of 10 mph, it made landfall in the easternmost part of Cuba on June 11. Catastrophic crop damage was reported. Five people were drowned after being swept away by rip currents in the Bahamas. Shortly after leaving Cuba, Blanche travels North. On June 13, Blanche makes landfall again in New Orleans, Louisiana. Four buildings were totally damaged. A tornado killed 58 people in Alabama while being in a field trip and was caught in a tornado, sent flying into a river. Extensive crop damage were reported. Power interruption bothered up to 4, 000 people for over four days. Overall damage was $35 million. 63 people were killed in all. Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Debora Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Freda Hurricane Gwen Hurricane Hilda Tropical Storm Ileanne Hurricane Jade Hurricane Kaitlyn Hurricane Lucia Tropical Storm Mary Hurricane Nora Hurricane Olive Season effects Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons